BiblioCraft
BiblioCraft is a mod Nuchaz. It adds in a ton of features, similar to SimCraft. Blocks *'Bookcase': This block can be made from any of the 4 different vanilla woods and will look like the wood that is used. Store all your books in one location. *'Armor Stand': Display your armor to many people. When shift rightclick, Armors will swap each other, whatever you wore is on the stand and whatever was on the stand you will be wearing *'Display Case': Display you weapons and other items. Must be open to put items in the case. *'Potion Shelf': Same as Bookshelf except Potions can be stored instead of books. *'Tool Rack': Another tool display or container. Put all you tools in here. *'Wooden Shelf': Same as all the Bookcase and Potion Shelf. Left clift with anyblock will pu the item on the shelf. *'Wooden Label': Use this to label your stuff. *'Desk': Can have books placed on it. *'Typesetting Table': Allows players to sign and retrieve signed books and also make enchanted Wooden plates *'Printing Press': Allows you to print signed books form signed saved books. *'Wooden Table': Items can be placed on them. When combined wit others will make bigger versions of the table *'Golden Lantern': Emits light when placed *'Fancy Lamp':' '''Same as above *'Cookie Jar': Store cookie inside of them *'Disc Rack': Store music Disc. Can be rotated using a screw and be placed on the ceiling and floor. *'Dinner Plates': 3 stacks of food can be on a plate. *'Seats': Now you can sit in Minecraft. These come with backs if you want a back on your seat. Also they can be unholstered using carpets *'Map Frames': Can be placed on floors, walls and ceilings. Can display a map of the known areas when a map is put into it. Items *'Tape Measure': This can be used to measure distances in Minecraft. *'Reading Glasses': These can be put on. They allow the player to read pop up text from Bibliocraft blocks *'Tinted Glasses': Same as above *'Monocles': Same as above *'The Chase': This is the empty chase that is used on a typesetting table to make a plate. Any woods can be used. *Printing Press Plate: This can only be created on a typesetting table and must be placed on a printing press to print a copy of the book it contains. * Redstone book: This is a book that is crafted but looks like a signed book. Will emit a redstone signal when placed in a bookshelf, top no signal bottom high signal. *'Clipboard': Like a checklist *'Screw Gun': Used to removed table cloths from tables by right clicking the top of the table and to adjust items on tables by right clicking the sides of the table. Can also rotate every block in Bibliocraft *Lock and Key: This is a creative mode only item for the time being, primarily intended for adventure map makers. When right clicked on a BiblioCraft block (not all work with it, but most do) you will get a message that says the block is locked. When the block is locked, it can only be accessed by the user who locked the block and cannot be destroyed in survival mode. *'Seat Backs''': Backs to the seats if you want some *Drafting Compass: This is a companion tool forMap Frames. Right click a map inside a map frame to add a waypoint pin to the map. *Waypoint Compass: This is a compass that will point to a location in the world. The location can be changed in one of 2 ways. Trivia *Want the mod: **http://www.bibliocraftmod.com/ Category:Nuchaz's Mods Category:More Items Mods Category:Forge Mods Category:Mods